


Dark side - Law x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Dark side - Law x Reader

“Come here my little pet,” Law hums, tugging at the chain attached to the collar on your neck. You crawl over on all fours and look up at him with a pleading expression, “oh. I don’t like that look. Maybe I should have you punished.” He smirks, looking down at you, his grey eyes staring down at you, “room.” A bubble forms around the room and he takes out a scalpel, taking your head off. Your body sits as he held your head in his hands, admiring your face, his thumb moving a lock from the corner of your mouth, “this this is going to be mine for a while,” he hums, running his thumb over your bottom lip. “M-master..” You breathe, your body shifting from side to side anxiously. He covers his scalpel and sets it aside before pecking your lips, “quiet. Or I won’t let you have your body back.” You gave your bottom lip a quick bite before opening your mouth, tongue lolling out. He grabs your tongue and feels it, lightly tugging at it, “perfectly moist, nice and healthy, good girl, you’ve been keeping up with your oral care.” You blush, your eyes begging him to just put it in already. He chuckles and held the sides of your head, bringing it down to his exposed, erect shaft. He lets your tongue circle his tip, “good girl, I’ll go slow since you’re being so well behaved.”

 

He eased himself into your mouth and moved your head for you, starting out slowly and steadily increasing his pace. He groans and rolls his head back slightly, “mmm, this mouth of yours feels as good as ever.” You suck and slurp at him as he increased the speed of your head, making you take him in all the way, now down your throat. “Fuck, you have me wanting to cum already, your mouth just feels that good.” You wine in protest but it was too late, he slammed your head down and released into your throat. Like voodoo, you could feel it go down your throat, “shit…” He hisses, twitching. He pulls your head away and chuckles lowly at your pouting face, “don’t give me that look, you’re the one with the good feeling mouth.” You pout your lips and shift your gaze away from him, “you’re such a meanie.” He laughs and pecks your lips, “would you have fallen in love with me otherwise?” You hum and look around the room, “I… Suppose…” He laughs again and placed your head back on your body, kissing your forehead, “tell you what, next time, I’ll wear the collar, will that make up for it?” You hum in thought as he pulled you up on his lap, holding you close, “I guess.” He kisses your cheek and pulls you to lay down with him on the bed, “then it’s agreed.”


End file.
